


Kaiju Tumblr Prompts

by Linadoon



Series: Kaiju Shippingverse [5]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gijinka, Human Kaiju, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nudity, OT4, One Shot Collection, Romance, crack ship, humanization, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots based on tumblr prompts given to me.Tags and rating may change!-Chapter 1 - Mosugoji (gijinka - fluff)Chapter 2 - Rodorah (kaiju - fluff/humor)Chapter 3 - Rodorah (kaiju - fluff)Chapter 4 - Mosugoji (kaiju - fluff)Chapter 5 - Mosugoji (gijinka - fluff/humor)Chapter 6 - Kaiju OT4 (crack ship - hurt/comfort)Chapter 7 - Godorah (kaiju - humor)Chapter 8 - Rodorah (kaiju - angs/hurt/comfort)Chapter 9 - Rodorah (kaiju - fluff)Chapter 10 - Rodorah (gijinka - humor/fluff)Chapter 11 - Rodorah (kaiju - angst/hurt/comfort)Chapter 12 - Rodorah (gijinka - humor)Chapter 13 - Modorah (kaiju - angst?)Chapter 14 - Rodorah (kaiju - fluff/hurt/comfort)Chapter 15 - Mosugoji (gijinka - humor/slight nsfw)Chapter 16 - Mosugoji (kaiju - fluff)Chapter 17 - Mothdan (gijinka - humor/slight nsfw)





	1. Mosugoji - Wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> There are some OCs scattered around.  
> My gijinka versions, the titans are still gigantic in size.  
> These one-shots happen in many different universes, and not only on my Kaiju Shippingverse main Universe.

**Prompt: "Wanna Dance?" - Godzilla x Mothra - Gijinka version**

**\--**

Godzilla didn’t really want to be there… But it wasn’t like he had a choice. Mothra had dragged him there.

“Come on, it’s her birthday!” His queen had said, tugging to his hands, too big for her tiny ones. And whenever she flashed him that cute smile, looking up at him with those big blue eyes, he couldn’t say no to her.

But what was the point on attending a human party? They couldn’t even enter a ballroom!

He huffed loudly, maybe trying to get the moth’s attention, but she still didn’t pay him no mind. Mothra leaned over the open balcony on top of the ballroom, where the party was on full blast. Sat with crossed legs, she moved to the sides with the music, making small talk with the Chen twins who were invited by the birthday girl – Madison and the twins had formed quite a bond after some time of working together.

Godzilla growled softly, not liking to be ignored.

He turned his eyes away from the party and to the rest of the beach. The moon shined on the open night sky, reflecting on the water. Such a beautiful night… Which he would rather enjoy alone with his Queen, instead of sitting on the beach, while humans blasted their weird music!

After a while though, the music changed and the humans made some noise. This music was softer, of the “romantic” type as it was called. Madison blushed a little when someone asked her out to a dance.

“Go for it! Go for it!” Mothra chirped excitedly, softly pushing the human forward with her fingers.

Madison shot her glare, but she accepted the dance offer.

Godzilla watched as Mothra giggled softly, her antennae bobbing up and down. Meanwhile, Madison and the guy – he didn’t know who he was, he didn’t care – danced with the music. The guy didn’t seem to be that good, stumbling on his feet, but both were laughing, apparently enjoying it.

The King rumbled softly, looking from the two to his Queen. And he decided he had enough of the sulking, and since he was stuck on that place, he might as well enjoy the night with his mate.

He finally got up and walked over to the moth, who seemed too focused on the little party to pay attention to him.

“ **Wanna dance?** ” Godzilla asked, reaching a hand to Mothra.

The moth blinked once or twice, finally acknowledging her mate.

“You? Dance?” She said with a little giggle and a doubtful expression.

“I know how to dance…” Godzilla huffed and turned his face away.

“You’re a terrible dancer, my dear.” Mothra shook her head, but she reached for her king’s big hand, resting her tiny one on his palm. She got up from her position, her wings moving softly. “But I would love to dance with you.”

He was already used to her teasing. Godzilla rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Mothra’s small hand, pulling her towards the beach. It was best to stay away from the ballroom.

Once they were far enough to not cause any damage, Mothra opened her wings, softly soaring above the ground and then flopped them down as soon as she had her arms around Godzilla’s neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they started to sway with the music.

They could hear the music clearly with their sensitive earring, but it wasn’t like they were even paying attention to the music or how one should actually dance to it.

Godzilla knew Mothra very well. She was a lover of music and dance, she tried getting Godzilla to dance with her many times before, but let’s just say that wasn’t his forte, specially “ballroom dancing”, as it was called. In part because of his long tail, in part because… Well, she was right, he just wasn’t good at it.

“You’re still a terrible dancer…” Mothra mentioned as they slowly spun around, Godzilla’s tail accidentally whacking a tree away with the movement.

“Well, you don’t seem to be complaining.” The king shrugged, pulling his mate closer.

And truthfully, the Queen didn’t complain, as they continued dancing even when the music had already ended.


	2. Rodorah - Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

**Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" - King Ghidorah x Rodan - Kaiju version**

\--

Rodan chuckled while Mothra trilled softly beside him as they flew back to Isla de Mara.

Today had been such a good day, for Rodan! It had been a long time since he had been cooped up inside his volcano, annoyed with the constant presence of humans following him around to the point he didn’t even want to fly around. That day though, he decided to change course and try to get rid of those annoying little pests.

It was hard, they were glued to him as if magnets, but the day suddenly turned to the better when he accidentally met with his Queen. She chirped loudly to get his attention and flew closer to him, starting a small talk. Mothra was always a good company, there was something about her, a type of aura, that normally calmed everyone’s nerves.

They flew together for a while, talking about whatever theme they wanted and as she lead him to fly over certain areas she found interesting, Rodan forgot about the annoying humans still on their tail.

It was a good day! And he was returning to his volcano totally refreshed!

That is…

Until he saw the large wall of dark clouds covering the top of his home. Rows of lightning strike between the clouds, reflecting on golden scales and showing the form of the one behind it all. Rodan groaned.

“Well, I guess someone is in a bad mood…” Mothra mentioned.

“Yeah, I’ll handle him.” Rodan turned to the Queen. “Thank you for the company, Mothra. See you around.”  
She trilled the same words to him and turned around, taking one last glance towards the lightning storm before flying away.

Rodan ignored the clouds and dived down to the volcano’s opening.

“Sí, sí, sí… You can stop this stupid show, whatever…” He complained when entering the warmth of his home. It felt like a different place now. Rodan quickly jumped inside his pool of lava, sighing.

The clouds were still covering the volcano’s opening when Ghidorah’s large form dropped inside it. Each head stared the fire titan down, but said titan payed then no mind, being way more focused on his “bath”.

“You were with the moth.” Ichi said.

“No shit.” Rodan said, only his beak and eyes poking out of the lava pool. “But don’t worry! Your little display of dominance over the element of air really scared her off! Good job, amigo.” He dived down again.

Ghidorah huffed in place, his tails hitting the floor as he impatiently waited for his mate to surface. Rodan quickly did so, shaking off the rest of the lava that still dripped from his form.

“We don’t like that moth.” Ichi said simply. “She is the weak king’s mate.” Ni hissed. “Are you sure you should be hanging with her…?” San finished in a softer tone of voice.

“We are friends.” Rodan said, checking himself out. “Or I think we are…” He rolled his eyes when noticing the other was still staring at him with serious eyes. He gave the three heads his back. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, we just met while flying around. We talked a little, got a chance to catch up on a few things here and there. Nothing grand! I don’t know why this is such a big deal.

“It is a big deal!” Ni growled. “After all, you are our mate.” San said. “And we don’t want to see you with other titans.” Ichi stated.

“Wow!” Rodan let out a small screech at those words. “That’s the road were pathing now? Ok…”

There was a minute of silence as the fire titan seemed to process what they had just talked about. Rodan slowly turned around to the three headed dragon.

“ **Wait a minute** …” He raised his eyes to one head and to the other. They just stared back and forth, Rodan sustaining their glare. “ **Are you jealous?** ”

He got an immediate reaction, or better, three different reactions from each of the heads. San’s eyes were widened, Ni glared at him, mouth firmly closed, and Ichi seemed taken back for a second.

And Rodan already knew the answer without even needing to hear anything

“Of course not.” Ichi was the first one to recover, his voice calm and collected as it always sounded. But the fire titan could see right through it.

“Yeah, sure.” He huffed and turned to San, who was averting his eyes. He knew that one was the most honest head. “San?” He pressed with a chirp.

San didn’t dare to look at him, suddenly more interested on a certain ich on his left wing…

“We just worry about what belongs to us.” Ni said finally, in a growl.

Rodan stared at him trying to hide the soft blush that took over his beak – not that that was easy, since it made him glow for some reason! He shook his head.

“Geez, maybe I should just hang around Mothra, she doesn’t treat me like property, at least…” He hissed. He didn’t mean it for real, he just wanted to rile the bigger titan even more.

Both heads reacted quickly to those words.

“Don’t you dare!” Ni growled. “We’ll have to take certain measures then!” There was a warning hiss behind Ichi’s words. “Please, don’t.” San said.

“Oh gosh, you fuckers are really, really jealous…!” Rodan tried not to laugh at the reaction. He knew there were limits to messing with Ghidorah, but he didn’t mind them most of the times. Maybe he had a death wish? Eh, probably, who knows? “It’s kinda flattering, honestly…”

The heads expression changed as soon as he said that.

“Oh, we’ll show you what’s flattering soon enough…” Ichi hissed as they “slithered” closer.

Rodan opened his wings, ready to fly off the volcano… Not that he was actually going to make it in time.


	3. Rodorah - I'm pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird to have Rodan saying it, but welp, here we go!  
> -  
> Related to "Hatchling - Rodorah".

**Prompt: "I'm pregnant." - Rodan x King Ghidorah - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Rodan noticed the change before his mate did. It still wasn’t fully processed in his body yet, but it was there, like something he couldn’t grasp, poking on the back of his mind, again and again.

He was quite surprised by it, though, in retrospect, should he? Their copulation wasn’t just for Ghidorah to take Rodan as his mate, it had the most common reason for any type of copulating. Having offspring.

Rodan wasn’t really expecting it to work, since they were different species, and with Ghidorah being a fucking alien! Maybe that’s why it worked…

That wasn’t really the best moment to have an egg on Rodan’s opinion. They were both still recovering from battle wounds, and Ghidorah seemed to be too preoccupied with finding the King and defeating him to actually care for a youngling. But Rodan didn’t care about it, he would be a parent, and he would be the best parent there was!

His instincts kicked in soon after he felt that small but growing change. He cleaned the volcano and quickly built a nest made of rocks. Whenever Ghidorah wasn’t around Rodan would check it, change something here and there, it was never enough for him…

Ghidorah huffed at him and would wrap a wing or a tail around his smaller form to make him stop jumping from here to there, complaining about how “fussy” he was over such little things.

Rodan always found strange how much of Ghidorah was based out of sheer instinct, but still, he seemed so lost and confused by so many natural things. Well, probably natural things on planet Earth…

The alien only seemed to notice much later, at a moment when it was already blatantly obvious to any other titan if they ever happened to pass by Rodan.

They were resting together on the nest Rodan had built so meticulously, body pressed against each other. Rodan chirped low as Ichi pressed against his head, San against his chest, with Ni on his back. They were sniffing, he noticed.

“You smell different…” Ichi eventually mentioned. “Sweeter…” San added with a soft purr, pressing hard against Rodan’s neck.

“I know…” The fire titan said simply.

“And why is that?” Ichi asked.

Once again, Ghidorah was an alien in an alien planet – even if he had already visited this place quite a lot of times before getting imprisoned for a thousand years...

The fire titan backed off a little.

“ **I’m pregnant** …” He answered, receiving curious looks from all the three heads. “I’m carrying your egg.” He put it simply.

There was silence for a moment.

“You truly are? So it worked?” San was the one to speak up, excitedly.

“I guess it did…” Rodan answered, almost being silences when the left head pressed hard against his beak, surprising him.

“An egg…” Ni said, staring at Rodan with something akin to awe. The fire titan had never seen such a reaction from the right head. “Our offspring…”

“Yeah, basically…” Rodan chirped low, a little bit uncomfortable with that change.

Two giant golden wings opened around him, almost too big for the volcano’s opening, and they soon circled the small form of the fire bird, pulling him closer to the bigger one. Rodan accepted the rubs of each of the heads, his body trembling with the soft rumbling that ran down their necks and their chest.

“The child of a king.” Ichi purred deeply.

“Of _two_ kings.” Rodan threw back, a little annoyed.

A rumble went down each of the head’s neck.

“Of course, my ‘king of the skies’.” Ichi said, softly biting Rodan’s neck, right over the same place he had bitten before to mark the fire titan as his mate. Another proof that Rodan belong to them. Rodan simply allowed him to do so.


	4. Mosugoji - I'm pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to "Monarch's Mothzilla Archives" and "Hatchling".

**Prompt: "I'm pregnant." - Mothra x Godzilla - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Godzilla returned to the island wanting nothing more than to cuddle with his Queen and rest for a long time. He was going to call for her when something stopped him. A song. It wasn’t uncommon for Mothra to sing, she was a very musical creature, even the simplest of sounds she made sounded like music. But this time… It sounded different…

The king made his way inside the cave they shared, following the echoing sound of his Queen’s trills and chirps. A softness took over Godzilla’s body and he relaxed the closer he got to the altar.

Mothra was laying there, cleaning her antennae, eyes closed as she continued her song. She seemed to be stuck on her own little world, disconnected from the one where her mate stood, watching her.

Her wings were open wide, the tips touching the rocky walls of the cave, shinning in beautiful colors. She glowed. But not in the way she normally did, she glowed in a different manner, stronger, happier, warmer.

It pulled Godzilla closer like a magnet.

When he noticed, he was right next to her on the altar, and the moth was startled out of her daydream.

“My dear!” She chirped loudly, way more than normal.

“What’s gotten into you?” Godzilla asked with a rumble, not that he disliked it.

“Many things.” Mothra trilled happily and she turned her eyes away for a moment. “I’m happy.”

“I can see that.” Godzilla huffed, licking the queen’s head, making her chirp with delight.

“I should thank you for it.”

“Me?”

“Yes, if you haven’t put those ideas in my head…” She trilled. “I guess I shouldn’t doubt the words of my king, after all.”

Godzilla snorted at her words, knowing she was teasing him. She was really in a good mood. The big lizard processed what his mate was talking about.

“My ideas…” He let out a soft sound as realization downed on him. “You mean…”

“ **I’m pregnant.** ” She looked down at her abdomen. It was a bit wider than normal, meaning an egg was being formed inside of it. “It’s small. But growing. I can feel it. Our egg.”

“Our egg.” Godzilla rumbled again, this time in a proud tone. “We did it.”

“Now we just need to wait.” Mothra trilled again and made an even louder noise when Godzilla pressed his large tongue against her head once again. But she was far from displeased.


	5. Mosugoji - Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!

****Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” - Godzilla x Mothra - Gijinka version** **

****\--** **

Mothra wasn’t a fan of snow. She liked winter just as she liked anything else that Mother Nature handed them, but snow? Nah, no thank you.

Still, the snow fall was pretty, specially at that big and wide park – which had a little spot where the titans could hang out no problem. At least Godzilla was there with her, an arm around her smaller form, pulling her closer to his warm body. She watched the snowflakes falling down, beautifully reflecting the lights of the park.

The sound of children broke the silence of the moment, as they ran towards the park, throwing snowballs at each other. Mothra shivered at the thought of being hit by a ball of cold ice.

The kids stopped, looking up at the titans, some smiled, some seem a bit scared.

Godzilla simply waved and Mothra chirped loud enough for them to hear, not wanting to move from her position, or raise any of her arms. The kids waved back enthusiastically and resumed the snowball fight in front of the titans.

They watched in silence for a bit.

Godzilla laughed when some of the snowballs hit his foot, waving off the kid’s momentarily worry.

Mothra sighed and shook her head.

“Why don’t we play a little bit as well?” Godzilla asked.

“No, thank you!” Mothra quickly said, shaking her head.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that!” Godzilla chuckled. “It’ll heat you up a little, babe.”

“I’m fine as I am here.” She stated, crossing all her arms around herself in order to prove him so and not shake even if a little.

“Can’t I make you reconsider it?” Godzilla was teasing, as he liked to tease his mate.

Mothra just glared at him and she almost gasped as she watched the king grab a snowball, while not breaking eye contact with her.

“No… No!” Mothra cried. “ **Don’t you dare throw that snowba– Godammit**!”

The game stopped and all eyes turned to the Queen. Rarely one got to hear Mothra use such word when “cursing”. And when one did…

“Oh, shit…” A kid said and they ran off, as if they already knew about the wrath of a goddess before it happened.

Mothra shook herself, throwing snow everywhere as she cleaned her fluff and her wings, her antennae were a little bit crooked. She sighed once she was free from the cold weapon that hit her. She took a deep breath.

“Very well…” Mothra chirped, smiling. “You want me to play?” She bent down to the ground for a bit and once she got up, her wings opened, revealing six arms loaded till her shoulders with snowballs. “Then let’s play!”

Let’s just say it was quite a snowball fight, which ended up with a giant titan buried in snow and a moth Queen standing triumphant above him.

“You were right! It did heat me up quite a bit!” Mothra chirped, shaking her fluff and getting rid of the rest of the snow.

And from somewhere underneath her, muffled thanks to all the snow…

“Great, babe…”


	6. Kaiju OT4 - I think we need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE @kaijushippingverse STORY INCOMING!  
> But only if it ended in the OT4…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to the crack kaiju OT4 (Mothra x Godzilla x Rodan x Ghidorah) created on tumblr between me and friends.

**Prompt: "I think we need to talk." - Godzilla x Mothra x Rodan x Ghidorah - Kaiju Version**

**\--**

“ **I think we need to talk…** ”

Godzilla looked away from the little ones playing on his tail to his Queen. Mothra had an unease expression, her antennae hanging low and her fluff standing on edge for some reason. There was no need of any more words for the King to know there was something worrying his mate.

“Alright, playtime is over…” He said, getting up and lifting his tail, dropping Fuego and Yuzume on the ground. The kids squeaked in complaint. “Go bother your brother, or your papá… Dad and mom gotta talk.” The kids did just that, running away to find Rodan and Ryūsei somewhere around the island.

Godzilla followed Mothra to a more private place inside the cave.

“What’s worrying you?” He asked calmly as his mate rested on top of a rock.

“I’ve felt _him_ …”

“Who?” Godzilla asked.

“Ghidorah.” Mothra said simply, her antenna vibrating softly as she trilled the name of the fallen false king.

Godzilla didn’t know how to respond to that for a moment.

“How?” He asked once finding his voice.

“In between realities…” Mothra said. She wasn’t going to explain it all to the King, mainly because he never understood it very well. But on the very least he had a basic idea of what she was talking about: the place where she went right after she died, before going back to a new material body and finally returning to the world of the living. “He is coming…”

Godzilla huffed low, knowing very well what that could entail.

“How long?”

“Not too long…” Mothra trilled softly, in an uneasy tone. Her eyes vague, not focusing on anything in particular. “He is recovering his material form…” She turned her eyes back to the cave’s entrance. Nothing could be seen from there, but they could hear the voice of Ryūsei talking with the youngest titans. “I worry… About our arrangement…”

“If he has a problem with it, we’ll take care of it.” Godzilla growled softly. “Rodan is our mate as well. Of his own free will.”

“Indeed…” Mothra trilled again, brushing her smaller pincers together.

There was silence between them. The sounds of nature and the children playing being the only sounds around.

“Should we tell Rodan?” Godzilla finally asked.

“No.” Mothra sounded serious, way more than before. “Let’s wait.”

Godzilla huffed in agreement. He studied his Queen, she was still tense, eyes vague, as if she was disconnected from reality – probably following Ghidorah’s “steps” in that other dimension she knew very well.

“Goji…” Mothra said, her antennae standing up.

“Yes?”

“He is not alone…”

“What?” Godzilla thought about who could be together with the false king and he felt something tight on his heart when he thought deeply about it. “Who…?” He believed his Queen’s words no matter the craziest things that she sometimes spoke about, but that… It couldn’t be, could it? “Not–“

“Yes.” Mothra chirped, a weird noise, shaky and weak. “It’s Hime.” She raised big blue eyes to wide small ones. “He is bringing her back to us…”


	7. Godorah - I almost lost you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack ship. It's not really meant to be romantic, just... Teasing? Ghidorah and Godzilla are more on a frenemies relationship in this one-shot.

**Prompt: "I almost lost you" - Godzilla x King Ghidorah - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Ghidorah soared right above Godzilla, launching their powerful gravity beams to the ground, making the other titan lose his footing for a second, giving Godzilla a chance of standing up once again.

“You can thank me later.” Ichi said.

The king huffed and focused more on the other titan. A little troublemaker, who apparently had woken up on the wrong side of the swamp and decided to stupidly face the King of the Monsters. Nothing more than what Godzilla could handle. But of course, Ghidorah was there; it seemed to be more like an addiction than anything else, because wherever the king went, Ghidorah was there.

“This is my fight, fuck off!” Godzilla roared at the golden monster who just answered with a loud and long…

_Bidibidibidibidbidibidi_

Godzilla was almost thrown back when the other titan ran straight towards him, hitting him in the stomach and trying to throw him down. A foolish try, since Godzilla was like twice his size.

The king growled, grabbing the swamp-thing from the arms and throwing him away as if he was nothing but a paper ball. The smaller titan got back to his feet before Godzilla could even try attacking again – small size, he had that on his favor, the king noted.

The swamp-thing roared, throwing his claws to the ground. His hands disappeared under the earth and Godzilla could feel their vibrations as they came towards him, underneath the ground.

He charged his atomic breath but was taken back when huge vines came out of the ground, wrapping around him his and pulling his down. And as he fell, he still shot his atomic breath, it cut through the clouds above him and towards the ground, barely hitting the enemy. Ghidorah screeched loudly, dodging the line of fire.

The swamp-thing jumped on Godzilla before he got a chance to get up, covering him in a weird green substance. It was just like moss, but it grew and as the king trashed against the creature. The moss became hard once reaching his legs and it was hard to move them.

Godzilla’s dorsal plates started glowing blue under the green moss and he opened his mouth to fire against the creature, but as soon as he did so, the moss entered his mouth and his nostrils, gagging him and making him lose control over the atomic breath. It came out in a small line of fire, but it died out as the moss grew.

Lightning bolts hit the moss and the creature and Godzilla could feel their warmth. It hit the moss and broke it off from the king’s form, making the swamp-thing screech in pain. Ghidorah continued attacking it with electricity, slowly freeing the king, and as he got closer, he grabbed the titan with his teeth, pulling him away.

Weakened and without a chance of defend itself, the swamp-thing offered no resistance to Ghidorah’s strength, and the false king did a quick job.

“Godzilla?” San said, getting his brothers attention.

Ghidorah jumped over to where Godzilla was still laying on the floor. They hit the moss away, making it fall in small flakes.

“Get up, you fat lizard! I beat that thing!” Ghidorah roared, flapping his wings till all the green substance was gone. The king didn’t move. The three heads looked at each other. “Come on!” He whipped the king with his tails, but still got no answer. Ghidorah growled, jumping over the king and kicking him in the back. “What?! You’re gonna die from just a little bit of moss?! You gotta be kidding me…! Come on!”

Ghidorah threw his heads back and shot a gravitation beam right over Godzilla’s throat, and finally the king gasped for air, coughing and spitting out the rest of the moss still inside his throat.

“Aw, fuck…” He snorted, moss falling off his nostrils and allowing him to breath once again.

“Oh, you’re still alive…” The golden demon huffed. Godzilla growled as an answer. “Well, you’re welcome, o mighty king who almost died just because his nostrils were clogged with moss~!” Ghidorah teased and raised his heads when Godzilla’s hand was raised up, weakly trying to claw at him.

The alien watched as the king shook his head, trying to get up once again.

“I guess… You’re useful sometimes…” Godzilla said simply.

Ghidorah huffed, raising his heads above the king and staring him down.

“Be thankful. That would’ve been such a stupid way to go...” He said. “ **I almost lost you** there…”

Godzilla looked up at the three heads. That was spoken as one, not as individual heads. They stared at each other for a moment.

The king of the monsters snorted loudly.

“It’s going to need way more than that to get rid of me, you asshole…” He threw back, shaking his body as he regained his footing. “But you know you can’t live without me, can you?”

All three heads let out a pleased growl.

“What fun would be my life without you in it honestly?” They hissed.

“Just fuck already!” Rodan screeched from somewhere.


	8. Rodorah - I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting someone to ask for this one! It just… Fits! Basically this is another one related to the (@kaijushippingverse), it happens right after the “end” of the Boston fight in my AU, in which Ghidorah yielded, and it comes before "Hatchling - Rodorah".

**Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" - Rodan x King Ghidorah - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Rodan was mad at himself, but he didn’t know what to do. He looked over to the alien who had taken a huge spot on his volcano for quite a while already.

All of Ghidorah’s heads were resting against the warm ground, wings stretched across the rocks, making him look like a golden mat that Rodan had somehow dragged into his nest. All three pair of eyes were closed, which meant Rodan could stare at him with no problem and no fear of getting caught.

The lava reflected so beautiful on Ghidorah’s golden scales… Rodan turned his face away, once again silently screaming at himself.

No, no, he shouldn’t do this to himself, he simply couldn’t! Not now, specially not now!

He was healing, flying was still a chore, and he still felt a numbness on the tip of his tail and claws, all thanks to Mothra’s stinger and paralyzing venom. Beside of course some other cuts and scratches all over his face.

But Ghidorah was much worst. He had yielded during the battle with nothing but one head and a half still intact; big chunks of his golden scales were missing, and his body was covered in cuts and burns; His gigantic wings were damaged here and there, and a part of one of his tails was missing. He had healed quite some by now, but there was still some to go.

Ghidorah was strong, Rodan knew that, he would try fighting the King without thinking twice even in that state. But Rodan worried. What would the king do once he found out Ghidorah was staying on Rodan’s nest? What would Godzilla do to him?

He was the only titan on the world that stood by Ghidorah’s side, he knew that some believed that he was being faithful to him only due to fear of retaliation, and that others just thought he wanted to turn against Godzilla – after all, they’ve never really had that much of a friendly relationship.

But no, there was another reason. And that was the reason that angered Rodan the most.

There was something on Ghidorah that simply appealed to him the more they spent time together. And it wasn’t just his alpha status, or his strength and power, his dominance. No, it was beyond that.

When Rodan saw the golden titan, he felt his heart beat faster; when they looked each other in the eye by a chance, he wished to be able to stare into those red eyes forever and ever; when the alpha spoke to him, Rodan listened intently, the voice burning into his mind, no matter what was being said.

He didn’t know exactly when that happened, but he knew it wasn’t a new feeling. He had felt it before, a long time ago, but had long forgotten about it. Or so he thought. Everything just came tumbling back once he heard Ghidorah’s call… The one he once wanted as a mate…

But as if Ghidorah would want him as _his_ mate! Him! One of the weakest of titans out there, and also one of those who helped the king lock the golden demon on a piece of ice! It was stupid to even dream of it! He knew Ghidorah had gone for him first because he remembered what he did, he wanted to make him bow to the one he had once helped imprison. Why would Ghidorah even feel something for him, beside… Just owning him? That was basically it, isn’t it? Nothing more than that… Nothing…

But then why did Ghidorah yield when Rodan called for him? Part of Rodan told him it was stupid to fantasize about it, but another part begged him to do so. Did Ghidorah yield _because_ of him? He remembers how pathetic he was at that moment, trashing on the floor like a fish out of the water, being barely able to flap his wings, both thanks to Mothra’s damage and the paralyzing venom. Why would Ghidorah react in such a way after seeing him like _that_? It was stupid…

Rodan froze when noticing three pair of eyes staring at him. He accidentally let out a screech and turned away from his alpha.

“What’s gotten into you?” Ni hissed, lifting his head slowly from the ground.

“Nothing…!” Rodan quickly said.

“Rodan.” The fire bird immediately reacted to hearing his name being mentioned. “If there is something bothering, be honest and tell us the truth.” San said after his brother. “Now.” Ni added, in a more commanding tone, only if the sweet one didn’t turn out to be useful.

Rodan hesitated, feeling the need of doing as his alpha told him, but still feeling the need of holding it back, as if his thoughts and feelings weren’t something dignified to be shown to the bigger titan.

But those red eyes staring down at him forced the truth out of him like a hand grasping his neck till the words come out.

“I… **I think I’m in love with you… And I’m terrified** …!” Rodan decided to just say it all at once.

He didn’t turn to the golden titan, but he could feel all those eyes staring at him, burning through his soul.

There was silence for a moment, before he felt something press against his warm body, making him go still. San reached for Rodan first, resting against his neck, Ni rested against his wing, and Ichi pressed against his head in a gesture Rodan wasn’t expecting from them, and their meaning was blatantly obvious without the need of words.

His heart beat fast on his chest, filled with all sorts of feelings. Fear, love, desperation, passion, anger, sadness… He didn’t know what to feel first! He wasn’t expecting it to be… So easy… Part of him felt there was something wrong there, but another part of him told him not to complain about it.

What was the real meaning behind those actions? Did… Ghidorah share Rodan’s feelings?

Rodan still wasn’t sure about it and he felt like he wouldn’t be either way, so he just leaned against the touch.

“Well, you should be…” Ghidorah said against his ear hole, making his whole body shake.

Rodan finally looked up at the three heads and he could almost see what they meant by both those words and the gesture.

He was in love with the enemy of the king, the enemy of the king was in love with him. He had chosen his side when he bowed down to Ghidorah, and now, _right now when all was said and done_ , there was no turning back.


	9. Rodorah - You did all of this for me?

**Prompt: "You did all of this for me?" - King Ghidorah x Rodan - Kaiju version**

\--

Rodan stared at what was in front of him. Then he looked back at Ghidorah, who stood tall beside him, proud of himself. Rodan looked back down again and didn’t avert his eyes this time.

“What?” Ni asked. “You don’t like it?” Ichi followed.

“No, I just…” Rodan didn’t know what to say. “ **You did all of this for me?** ”  
All three heads snorted as if it was a stupid question. Of course, they did it all for the fire titan! Why the hell would they fly off to space and return with pieces of rock and ruins of planets he once had visited. Planets he destroyed, and in which he took pride of doing such! Destoying a planet wasn’t an easy task, even for someone as powerful as Ghidorah, specially when there are intelligent and crafty creatures living in it.

The nest looked perfectly like that, with some rocks from Mars, a few pieces of old Venusian temples, all put in the perfect spaces to make Rodan’s nest way better than just a small bunch of boring volcanic rocks.

He knew his mate would enjoy it, and all heads watched proudly as the fire bird couldn’t take his eyes away from the gifts.

Rodan didn’t really know how to feel about the fact that Ghidorah had killed a whole ass civilization outside of the planet. But his nest looked nice and comfortable, so who cares about that really?

“Ok, honestly… I loved it.” He finally said.


	10. Rodorah - If you die, I'm gonna kill you

**rompt: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you." - Rodan x King Ghidorah - Gijinka version**

**\--**

Rodan looked away into the horizon. The annoying buzz of the human flying machines annoyed him, all he wanted was to jump out and bring those things down. But he couldn’t do it. He could only leave once his alpha told him to.

Almost as if on cue, he heard footsteps behind him.

Rodan turned around, having to look up at Ghidorah’s imposing form. The front face, Ichi, was staring him down; the faces of the right and left face were focused on him as well, looking by the corner of their eyes. It was a strange vision, and it made Rodan uncomfortable, but he tried not showing it.

There was silence. Ghidorah just stared at him, which started making the fire titan a bit self-conscious… But he didn’t dare turn his face away, knowing that it could come off as disrespectful to the alpha.

“Is it time?” He found his voice once he had enough of the silent staring.

“Yes.” All three faces said simply.

Ghidorah turned away and looked out of the volcano. Rodan got up from his position and stretched his arms, watching the silent and still figure of the other titan.

“Uh…” He tried. “Then… Are we going?” He tried walking past Ghidorah, only to be yanked back violently.

He screeched loudly in surprise and shock, part of him wanting to fight but as soon as he turned to the three faced titan, that part decided it wanted to cower.

“Listen.” Ghidorah pulled Rodan even closer, much to the red-head’s surprise. They were almost touching noses. He stared up at Ichi, noticing how San and Ni’s eyes were looking down at him too, as if studying him. “ **If you die, I’m gonnna kill you.** ”

Rodan didn’t know how to respond to that.

But just as fast as he did that, Ghidorah let go of his arm and walked away, letting his wings lose. Rodan ignored how fast his heart was beating and opened his own wings, following his alpha to the skies.


	11. Rodorah - I thought you were dead

**Prompt: "I thought you were dead" - Rodan x King Ghidorah - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Rodan didn’t know what he was doing there. He didn’t like that place for many reasons. It was too cold, it wasn’t his habitat, the more time he spent there, the more he wished he was back home on his warm volcano. But also because…

_He_ had been there. For thousands of years. Locked away into a giant piece of ice.

_He_ had been freed just a while ago but now… _He_ was gone.

Rodan felt stupid standing in the middle of the broken glacier, the cold wind hitting his face with small snowflakes melting on his hardened skin.

Why was he there? There was nothing there for him! _Ghidorah_ was gone! The king made sure of it…

Rodan could hide it in front of said king, but now that he was all alone, he didn’t need to do it anymore. It hurt, a lot. To have someone you loved back only to have them taken away from you once again.

Something brought Rodan back to reality as he seemed to see something shine golden. Could it be…? He turned around and noticed the same shine on the corner of his eye. But no… It wasn’t Ghidorah… It was just a golden scale. It was stuck to ice, probably left by the false king once he left that ice block.

Rodan stared at it for a second. Beside the destruction, nothing more seemed to mark the presence of the golden alien, except that little scale. The fire titan wondered if he should take it with him… Or if it was best to just forget about him…

“Rodan…”

The fire bird stopped. Were his ears playing tricks on him now? That voice, calling his name… It sent shivers down his spine – but it was probably just the cold wings. Maybe he had spent too much time on the cold, it was best to go back.

He turned around and opened his wings.

“Don’t go…”

Rodan stopped, as if frozen. It wasn’t a command, but still, he acted as if it was one.

“Rodan…”

Again, his name. Part of him started having hope, a type of hope he hadn’t felt in a really long time. And it was stronger than his rational brain.

Rodan turned and walked around the broken pieces of ice, believing that was the direction he needed to go.

And then he stopped, when seeing two red eyes staring at him, deep, strong, as if they could see inside his soul.

Rodan couldn’t believe his eyes, he hopped closer carefully, as if any movement could make the three headed creature disappear like a mirage. Mirages probably couldn’t even happen in cold places…

Ghidorah didn’t move, he just stood there, tiredly staring at him.

He was in terrible state, practically lying on the cold ground, body covered in gashes that bled into the white ice and snow; patches of scales were missing, some were scarred by the king’s fire and deep wounds were open to the cold air. Only one head was standing, the right one; the left one seemed to be regenerating slowly; while the middle one was nowhere to be found, the neck fallen in a pool of blood between the other too.

It was a pitiful vision. And it hurt the fire titan.

Rodan got closer and stopped when the golden monster moved. Ghidorah moved slowly, painfully slowly, wincing here and there as he weakly raised his wings, one was almost totally destroyed while the other was just slightly scarred and cut, with one claw definitely broken. Rodan himself winced at the image, instinctively taking a step back.

“Don’t run away from me…” Ni said, softly. And, once again, he wasn’t commanding, he was just asked.

Rodan felt the desperation on Ni’s voice. He had never heard such coming from him. It seemed to resonate with Rodan’s own desperation.

The smaller titan moved closer to the other with fast steps, ignoring the fact that walking was weird for him. When he noticed, he was looking up at the right head. He could feel the energy and the heat irradiating from within Ghidorah, one heart beating strong, and another very faint – Rodan wondered if there was another one, but if it existed, it didn’t beat at the moment.

Ni leaned down to him and he seemed hesitant. Rodan couldn’t help but feel unsure about it, the Ghidorah he knew would never hesitate like that…

A low rumble shook Ni’s neck and he pressed against the smaller titan.

That was when Rodan finally noticed… It was real. He was real. Rodan would recognize that touch anywhere. Ghidorah was right there, in front of him, broken, destroyed, but he was there. Alive.

Rodan pressed his beak against Ni’s neck with desperation, more feeling than seeing the large, broken wings that slowly wrapped around him, keeping him locked in a golden cage that he had no intentions of leaving. For a second, it was like they were the only ones in the world.

Small and weak whimpers escaped Rodan as he tried to find out what to say, nuzzling Ni’s neck as if he wanted to become one with it. He barely remembered the many wounds that covered the alien’s body, but if he did accidentally hit one of them, Ni didn’t complain.

“ **I thought you were dead…** ” Rodan finally found his voice, it was soft and weak, being almost lost in the cold wind.

“No…” Ni let out a long, deep rumble, nuzzling Rodan as if there was no tomorrow. “Not yet…”

Rodan didn’t know what he meant by that, but he decided not to think about it for the meantime. He only focused on the fact that he could feel Ghidorah’s form against his and how happy he felt when being surrounded by those golden wings.


	12. Rodorah - If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it is mentioned “wings”, it’s a type of clothing, like a cape, that they use and that transforms into real wings once they fly.

**Prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed…” - Rodan x King Ghidorah - Gijinka version**

**\--**

Ghidorah entered Rodan’s house before the red head did so, and impatiently waited for him. When Rodan arrived, he was startled to have hands pulling him by the waist, claws digging on his skin and his clothes.

Ichi pressed his lips against his mate’s in an almost desperate way, much to the fire titan’s surprise; he momentarily melted against the kiss, but quickly pulled away.

“Hey, calm down, big guy.” Rodan said, even though he couldn’t complain. “I’m covered in soot and dirt, let me take a bath first.”  
“No need.” Ni huffed but all Rodan did was chuckle, escaping from the other hands.

“I remember you complaining something about getting dirt on your oh so nice clothes some time ago…” Rodan threw back, remembering how whinny and annoying his alpha had reacted back them.

“Don’t need clothes.” Ichi purred.

Rodan blushed at those words, a bit surprised, but decided to ignore the three faced titan for a moment, removing his wings. Ghidorah stood and watched him, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he dropped his own wings. Rodan tried not to turn around while feeling those eyes scanning his body, undressing him without even touching.

“ **If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed…** ” Rodan teased with a smirk.

All three faces roared at once. Rodan screeched when his arm was pulled, and he was pressed against a rocky wall. He stared into hungry red eyes, faces just inches away from each other.

“We don’t need a bed.” Ichi said simply, his claws digging on Rodan’s tights.

The fire titan didn’t complain.


	13. Modorah - Please, don't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not romantic or platonic.  
> SPOILER:  
> It happens after Mothra's sacrifice and Ghidorah's death on King of the Monsters.

**Prompt: "Please, don't leave" - Mothra x Ghidorah (non romantic) - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Mothra opened her eyes and the light surrounded her. She let out a soft trill, she could still feel the burning all over her body, but she knew it would subside after some time.

The moth was ready to follow her path and find her way to the other realm, but she had to stop, feeling another energy coming from beyond, getting closer and closer. She knew that energy, she would know it anywhere.

And when she found two recognizable forms with shiny red eyes, she wasn’t surprised.

“Ghidorah.”

The heads looked up at her, red eyes wide, he looked quite terrified, probably still a little shaken by the sudden death. It was funny to see it, as if thousands of years locked in ice had made them forget what it was like to die.

“So, it’s over.” She said, cold.

“It’s not over yet…” Ni growled, still defiant even in death. “Ichi is still there…”

“My king is taking care of him.” Mothra trilled and for a second her voice changed. “I’m glad. This means he’ll be there when I come back. While you…” She stared the two heads down. “You’ll be gone for good.”

“Not for long…” Ni hissed. “We’ll come back.”

Mothra simply watched the two heads, both of them squirmed on the ground, contorting with the powerful feeling of the pain of their death, combined with the pain that their brother and their body were feeling at the moment.

“Then we’ll wait to do it all over again.” She trilled and turned around. It didn’t please her to see anyone in pain, even an enemy, and she didn’t want to stay there any longer. She had a long way to go already…

“Mothra…!” It was San, the left head, who called. “ **Please don’t leave…** ”

The moth stopped, she slowly turned around. San was looking at her, red eyes pleading for something she couldn’t give to him. He was always the less evil of them all, but he was still Ghidorah, he followed his brothers wishes for he wished the same, even if with less intensity.

“It burns…” He whined.

“I know that feeling.” Mothra said simply. She remembered flames burning at her wings, devouring her whole. She had felt that before already, many times, but she would never get totally used to the feeling.

She felt the three headed monster’s energy change, becoming more powerful and whole, which meant Ichi was close following his brothers.

“Don’t worry. You two won’t be alone for too long.” She turned away and floated, following a path she knew well, the one which would take her back to the world of the living.


	14. Rodorah - Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always.

**Prompt: "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always." - Rodan x King Ghidorah - Kaiju version**

**\--**

There was still little Rodan knew about Ghidorah. He knew the basic, that Ghidorah was an alien entity who had come from space, that he had already destroyed many other planets before and that by all chances, he was the only one of his own species.

Rodan still didn’t understood very well how to deal with his mate. He thought differently from everyone, and specially from the fire titan; he didn’t seem to understand certain basic things; and Rodan had no idea where his moral compass was supposed to be pointing at!

Still, there was one thing Rodan understood very well. He knew what it was like to be lonely.

He had been lonely for a long time. He had never even met his parents, being born of a lonely egg, in an empty cavern on the base of a volcano. Nobody was there for him, he learned everything he needed to survive by himself, through try and error, again and again.

He met other titans, but none of his own species. He made friends with some others he found on his way, but never had he ever felt the connection he saw to see between titans of the same species.

Rodan remembered the lonely nights and days on his volcano, the lonely flights over land and sea. He had gotten used to being alone. But that doesn’t mean he likes it. Mothra and Godzilla could be huge pains in the ass from time to time, but if Rodan had to choose between spending a night alone and spending a night beside them, he would choose the latter.

While watching Ghidorah standing on the rim of the volcano’s opening, Rodan wondered if the same went through those three head’s minds.

The only one of their species – probably – just like Rodan, a lonely creature just like Rodan.

The fire titan felt sorry for him in the same way he felt sorry for himself, but at the same time, he liked to know they shared at least one thing in common.

But now, Rodan wasn’t alone anymore, and neither was Ghidorah. They had each other. They were mates, alpha and beta.

Still… Ghidorah didn’t seem to understand that simple thing. Rodan could fly off after they had a discussion and only come back a day later, he could cry that one he would fly away and never come back to him, but none of it was true; they were just stupid words Rodan couldn’t hold back when angry. He wasn’t planning on leaving Ghidorah any time soon.

Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t. He had been alone for so long… And after just a few years with Ghidorah beside him, Rodan noticed that he couldn’t go back to being alone again, not anymore.

He hoped Ghidorah thought the same, he hoped they felt the same…

Rodan jumped out of his nest, standing beside the three headed demon. San turned to him, but the other two kept looking away into the horizon. Their eyes were vague, lost in thoughts; their wings were open, as if ready to fly off.

This was something that Rodan found out were scaring to him. The thought of Ghidorah just leaving, not only him but the planet, and never returning…

He hoped closer to the golden titan, pressing his smaller body against him. San answered the gesture, despite not really knowing why the little titan was doing so, and finally the other two heads turned to their mate.

“ **Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.** ” Rodan said.

Ghidorah didn’t seem to know how to react to those words. He stared down at the fire titan as if those words were a code he couldn’t decipher.

Rodan didn’t wait for any words, he just pressed against his mate, hoping he understood. Hoping he stayed. Hoping he didn’t want to be alone again, just as much Rodan didn’t.


	15. Mosugoji - It's not what it looks like!

**Prompt: "It's not what it looks like...!" - Mothra x Godzilla - Gijinka version**

**\--**

“Ah--”

Mothra and Godzilla turned to the other titans and froze in place… In a position that left no room for questioning.

“Well, would you look at that…” Rodan muttered, still a bit taken back

“ **It’s not what it looks like...!** ” Mothra screeched, but all her six arms were still wrapped around the king’s bigger form.

Ichi had already turned to the other side, not pleased with the view, Ni laughed hard and San had his eyes closed, repeating that he was sorry.

“Geez, lock the door next time, huh?” Rodan said, trying hard not to laugh at the queen’s flushed and embarrassed face.

“Try knocking next time!” Godzilla roared, annoyed and angry by the disturbance, differently from his queen. “Fuck off!”

Rodan was about to close the door and run away, not wanting to be the source of the kings wrath anymore, but before he could do so…

“ _Fuck on more like_.” Ni played with the word. And the door was quickly closed as Godzilla stood over his queen, just about to pounce. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the stupid play with words on the last quote. It was actually based on something said between me and friends when we were young and learning english. IT WAS TOO PERFECT NOT TO BE ADDED HERE! Though it probably makes no sense…


	16. Mosugoji - So, I found this waterfall...

**Prompt: "So, I found this waterfall..." - Mothra x Godzilla - Kaiju version**

**\--**

Mothra wasn’t in a good mood. That was something rare. Most of the time she was the happiest titan there was around, trilling soft songs while flying around the world. But today she wasn’t.

Godzilla didn’t understand why. Maybe she was mad because she had just died _again_ , having returned just the day before in her caterpillar form; I mean, she did get killed in an encounter with a very minor titan, so that could be a reason… If she thought like Godzilla did. But no. She was too different from the king.

Which was why Godzilla was so confused by Mothra’s sour humor that day.

She paced her island in fast strides, even in her larva form, rarely admiring the blue sky, or the threes dancing in the wind – something she did daily.

There was something wrong with his Queen, and Godzilla needed to help her out. And he had an idea of how…

**-o-**

“Mothra?”

“What?” She turned to the king.

“ **So, I found this waterfall…** ” Godzilla said, watching her reaction. “And I thought it would be cool to visit it. Just the two of us.”  
Mothra stared at him. Godzilla didn’t know what that stare meant, so he just waited.

“Where?” She asked simply.

Godzilla huffed and bent down, mentioning for her to climb on his back. She stared for a second, much to the king’s confusion. But soon she climbed on his back and he returned to the water.

The trip was silent, what made Godzilla even more unnerved. Mothra was such a talkative little moth. If there was something that Godzilla loved to do was to hear her voice, babbling mindlessly on his ear as they traveled around the globe. Even if he didn’t grasp a single word of what she was talking about, it was a comforting buzz on his mind.

The trip was quick. Luckily the waterfall was in an area where no humans lived, hidden away in a wide fogged area on China. Godzilla was sure Mothra already knew the place, but she didn’t say anything about it as they arrived, so he didn’t mind talking about it either.

They’ve reached the waterfall and Godzilla felt the larva slide down his back, walking over to it. He sat not too far, watching as she stayed under the falling water. Mothra could dislike water when she was in Imago form, but as a larva, she enjoyed it.

Godzilla rumbled when Mothra trilled as the water sprayed his body. Her humor already seemed to have improved. The king laid on the rocks not too far from her and continued watching.

Mothra took her sweet time, exploring the area, admiring the plants, the water, the rocks, just as she normally did. His queen was back, it was a relief.

After a while, she dragged herself over to her king and climbed over his head, laying only the middle part of her long body above him, each tip handing near his eyes. She chirped and clicked, relaxed.

Godzilla wanted to ask what got her in such a bad mood, but he decided against it, it would probably ruin the moment. He closed his eyes.

The only sound to be heard was the thunderous waterfall and Godzilla’s breathing.

“I’ve missed the cherry blossoms.”  
“What?”

“They blossomed while I was out... Dead…” She let out an annoyed click. “They’re not there anymore…”

“So that’s why you have been so angry lately?” Godzilla snorted. What else could he expect from Mothra? She could be more reasonable than many other titans – the king included – but even she could get mindlessly angry at some really, _really_ , minor things.

“Basically…” The queen trilled, but turned happy eyes to her king. “But bringing me here already made it up for it. Thank you.” She pressed her small form against Godzilla, who let out a soft purr-like rumble down his chest.

“Anything for my queen.” He kindly licked her head, happy to see her in a better mood.


	17. Mothdan - Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to the Kaiju OT4 crach. Watch out for: slight nsfw and nudity.

**Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" - Mothra x Rodan - Gijinka version**

**\--**

Rodan stopped once entering his room, cheeks shining a strong golden color.

“Um… Mothra?”

“Oh, hello~” Mothra trilled with a smile, waving at him, but not even budging from the place she was laying.

“Ah…” Rodan was a bit taken back by the nonchalant tone of the queen. He looked around, as if trying to see if there was someone else there with them. “ **Is… Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed**?”

“Oh, yes.” Mothra said, finally sitting up, not minding that her legs were open. Rodan blushed even harder. “Long story short… I manage to convince Goji to let me spend the night with you~”

“Really…?” Rodan didn’t know what to say. He remembered very well that he and Godzilla had marked down that night only for themselves, and he wasn’t really expecting this change. It wasn’t new for Godzilla to change plans and not tell others, but, well… “So he is not coming.”

“No, not really… He thought we could make you this little surprise…” Mothra said with a very soft trill, playing with her wing with one hand. “Unless if you would rather have him tonight?” She slid to the side of the bed with a coo, stretching her body. Rodan couldn’t help but stare. “I can just get my stuff and call him over…”

“No! No! It’s ok!” Rodan screeched and wanted to slap himself. Could he sound even more desperate? As if he wouldn’t want to have the queen on his bed! Godzilla could be good, but Mothra? “Stay! Please! Just let me–” He quickly tried to get rid of his own clothes.

Mothra cooed softly again, giggling and stretching her body all over the bed once again.


End file.
